


A Louder Squeak

by Bunnybitz



Series: A new voice [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Sweet, mention or sex toys, references to sexual activities but no actual scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: Wait-Mullo is now human? Fuck.You don’t have to read Soundless to get this, but you do have to read When She Was Heard.





	1. Maybe she didn’t quite get it

 

“Let’s get this out of the way. What the fuck?!” Adrien nearly screamed.

 

“Why am I so short?!” Mullo exclaimed, using her newly formed human hands to feel her newly formed human face.

 

“Clearly, you’re and adult or at least a teenager.” Plagg pointed to Mullo’s chest, which carried quite the size.

 

“Then why am I shorter than Marinette?! She’s only like five three! I’m probably as tall as Sabine or something!”

 

“‘My mom just has those genes, doesn’t make her any less adult’. Yeah whatever!” Mullo exclaimed, throwing her human arms into the air. “And also my voice...it’s high, but not as cartoony..Oo! I sound more like an adult!” She cheered, doing a small in-place dance. “But why the fuck am I in this? This is like an old Chinese dress. I want something modern. Like pants or something.”

 

“Looks like we’ll be taking this little lady to the store.” Adrien rested an elbow on a _very_ unamused Mullo’s head. When she moved, he toppled over, crashing on the floor. Marinette laughed mostly silently, and Luka laughed aloud.

 

“She still makes noise?” Plagg raises a tiny kwami eyebrow.

 

“Just hardly. She can’t form words.” Mullo school her head. 

 

Luka scooped Adrien off the ground, standing him up straight. 

 

“Marinette says we should probably get leaving, and I agree. No time to wait for food.” Mullo translated once more.

 

“Alright gang. I’ll pay Alix for the meal and tell her she and the other employees can’t just eat it since they’ve already started, our treat.” Adrien opened the door after speaking, all four humans walking out. They just barely made it out of the bathroom when Alix walked up to them. 

 

“Hey, I was just passing and..well who’s the girl?”

 

“Oh uh...me? I’m Mul-“

 

“Lissa! Her name is Melissa. Told you Mel, no introducing yourself with silly nicknames.” Adrien chuckled, nervousness painting it.

 

“You didn’t come here with her.” Alix pointed out.

 

“I met up with them!” Mullo quickly answered.

 

“I didn’t see you enter. Unless you entered before I came which was five hours ago.”

 

“What can I say? I love...salad?”

 

“No way dude! You’ve been here for five hours? For real?” Alix laughed.

 

“Y-Yes! Mostly in the bathroom um..” she glanced back at Marinette, then to Alix once more. “Lady stuff....” she whispered. “I’m just visiting and I was already here so I thought I’d wait at this place cause it’s a long walk!...”

 

“Yep! Gonna get this little lady back home now. Just kinda babysitting while she’s here!”

 

“I am older than you by a lot of years!” Mullo snapped. “Seriously were you even listening?!” She whispered.

 

“I’m proud to say I was not.”

 

“Adrien!”

 

“I was busy panicking!”

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Alix laughed. 

 

“Melissa is Into roleplaying games. She likes to treat everything like one.” Luka fibbed calmly. “She’s Marinette’s little cousin.”

 

“I’m older than her! Than all of you actually blueberry!” Mullo snapped.

 

Luka chuckled again. “Haha,haha..aaano she’s not.” 

 

Marinette scooped up Mullo, starting towards the door. Luka ran after her.

 

Adrien pulled out a one hundred dollar bill, and a twenty, slapping it into Alix’s hand. “Take our meals as a treat, turns out we’ve really got to get going.”

 

Alix nodded. “O-Oka-“

 

Adrien ran off before she could finish her sentence.

 

Alix sighed. “We live in Paris where a man in a butterfly suit attacked us for six years with magical butterflies. I’ve seen weirder.”

 

///

 

“After this, no more public appearances.” Adrien orders. The group was walking down the street, about to enter a nearby clothing store.

 

“Gonna speak for Marinette. ‘I could just make you clothes Mullo’. Oh but you don’t have to do that! I don’t want you to use your time on me. Rich boy can buy me some.”

 

“Hey!” Adrien objected.

 

“‘No it’s fine, Mullo. Really! I love to sew!’ Aw, I know that. You can make me some clothes. But I do want to look around in the store at least. We’re right here! ‘Ah, okay. And I think she should be allowed in public, Adrien. It’s not like Fu will know it’s her if he sees her.’” Mullo spoke again.

 

“But his kwami can sense other kwamis..” Luka glanced to the side.

 

“Well I’m not a kwami right now. I’m a human. So fuck you.”

 

“Jesus Christ! When did you get the attitude?! You were so polite earlier!” Adrien threw his arms out in front of him.

 

“I mean, not particularly. I just didn’t let my attitude show.” She gave a wink.

 

“Whatever. We get in, we get out, me and Luka get home and we discuss this in the morning.”

 

Mullo raised her finger up in the air, pausing. “No I’m not saying that. No! No! Marinette no, no I’m not asking them-I know you have a phone and can text! What am I the boss of you Well I should be! I’m older than you by like sixteen trillion years!” Mullo sighed. “She wants to sleep over tonight.”

 

This took both Adrien and Luka by surprise. They _hadn’t_ prepared for someone to come over. _Especially_ not Marinette.

 

“Sure.” Adrien answered.

 

Luka was going to protest, but didn’t due to fear of it seeming like he didn’t want Marinette over. He most certainly did, but not when there was a pile of sex toys in a recently used and uncleared bed. What the hell was Adrien thinking?! I mean Marinette knew the two were sexually intimate. It was kinda a given. But it just kinda seemed indecent on their part to have her to walk in on that type of set up.

 

“Okay, translation. ‘Thank you! This is just a really big shock, and it’s kinda a the three of us thing. For at least the first twenty four hours, we should work on this together.’ Eh. She’s not wrong.” Mullo shrugged. “Let’s not waste time. As you would say.”

 

///

 

Marinette had fallen asleep on the couch as soon as the group got back to Luka and Adrien’s apartment. The group had decided to change route and swing by a thrift store via request. After buying a bunch of old clothes for Mari to pick up, they also swung by a fabric shop to by fabrics and other materials that were to Mullo’s liking. 

 

“Oh thank god.” Luka let out a sigh of relief. “Let’s go clean up our room before she wakes up.”

 

“What’s in your room?” Mullo was now standing in front of the two, her head cocked. 

 

The suddenness of Mullo’s voice caused the two to jump. Tikki and Plagg had fallen asleep on the couch with Marinette. 

 

“Goddamn it we totally forgot about Mullo.” Adrien sighed. 

 

“Where am I going to sleep? Till we find out how to get me to be a kwami again, imma need a bed.” 

 

“For now, you can sit in the kitchen until we figure things out. We weren’t exactly expecting company tonight.” Luka sighed. “Now please go let us clean up a bit.”

 

“Why? What’s so bad about your room? I don’t know much about humans in your generation so I want to know!” Mullo started down the hall, but her arm was grabbed by Adrien. “Oh no you don’t.”

 

Mullo let out an amused chuckle. “You must really be embarrassed! I wanna see!” Mullo broke away from Adrien’s grasp, making it down the hall before he could stop her.

 

“Why did we leave our door open?” Adrien sighed, his face in his hand.

 

“Why did you let them come without giving us a chance to clean?” Luka urged.

 

“Ooo! See I haven’t been in this generation for awhile but I think I see what was going on in here. So that’s what Plagg was talking about.” Mullo shouted.

 

“Well maybe she didn’t quite get it.” Adrien offered.

 

“You guys are kinky. Nipple clamps? Oh my god are these ropes?”

 

“Yeah. Maybe.” Luka growled sarcastically.

 

“Mullo Dupain-Cheng! Get back in here right now.” Adrien ordered.

 

“Aww! You gave me her last name!” Mullo cackled, running down the hall.

 

“I think turning human made you brattier.” Luka sighed.

 

“What? You mean...more human?” Mullo made a cocky face. 

 

Luka raised his fist. “Adrien I’m going to punch her.”

 

Adrien placed his hand over Luka’s fist, slowly lowering it back down. “No. No you’re not.”

 

“Please?”

 

“No.”

 

“That’s very thoughtful of you Adrien.” Mullo smiled. 

 

“Can’t Marinette read your thoughts?” Luka inquired.

 

“Yep! Only the ones currently on my mind though.”

 

“Then you are _not_ going to think about what you saw in front of her. Ever.” Luka commanded.

 

“What are you the thought police? I can’t control what pops into my head!”

 

Adrien chuckled. “He-he..thought police. Get it? Like Thot police? No? Kay....” He cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

“We are going to clean up, and _you_ are going to sit in the kitchen and start practicing how to control your thoughts.” Luka ordered calmly.

 

“If I think too hard about it, I’ll definitely think about it in front of her. Got any strawberries?”

 

“There’s a whole container in the fridge. Stuff your mouth full. Knock yourself out.” Luka answered. 

 

Mullo ran to the kitchen, and Adrien and Luka ran back to the bedroom.

 

///

 

Marinette’s eyes slowly opened. She looked down, seeing Tikki and Plagg fast asleep on her chest. She smiled. Ever so gently, she moved the two kwamis to the arm rest, sitting up after she had done so.

 

“The boys are back in their room.” Mullo called from the kitchen. “If you hear a rumbling noise, that’s the dryer. They’re running a load of laundry.” 

 

‘Okay.’ Marinette thought. ‘Think they would mind if I checked on them?’

 

Mullo let out a slight giggle. “Oh certainly not.”

 

‘What? Hey, you’re blocking a thought from me that’s cheating.’

 

Mullo stuck out her tongue, which was painted red from the strawberries.

 

‘Which door is it?’

 

“Last on the left side.”

 

Marinette nodded, standing up. She walked down to the end of the hall, knocking on the instructed door.

 

The door was shortly opened by Adrien. “Luka’s pretty much asleep. Nice to see you awake, M’lady.”

 

For some reason, the nickname she had always rolled her eyes at when she was younger was making her blush now. Likely because it was Adrien saying it—without his Chat Noir mask anyways.

 

“Hey, while we got the chance uh..can I talk to you Mari?”

 

Marinette nodded vigorously.

 

Adrien stepped out into the hall, taking a seat on the cushioned bench that was against the back wall of the hallway. Marinette took a seat next to him.

 

“So....I know I...I didn’t always treat you the best when we were younger..”

 

Marinette shot Adrien a text.

 

‘Me too. I was always doubting your abilities, and I was always so horrible to you. I just shut you down and treated you like a total joke.’

 

“I did feel that way sometimes...but I would always just brush you to the side and never acknowledge you as Mari, and I always was so obnoxious and pushy towards you as Ladybug...it was just rude...And I know what I’m gonna say doesn’t excuse my behavior..but I hope it can at least explain it. You know how fucking dead beat my dad was. He never taught me emotions right...it was either just treat em bland, be obsessed, or just brush them to the side. Friendship was so important to me that I was selfish about love. A wonderful girl like you doesn’t deserve to feel hurt or invaded. I hope you can accept my apology, and trust that I’m working every single day and moment to better myself.”

 

Marinette nodded, typing out a message. The pause she took to type it was long and silent, and really dragged.

 

‘That means a lot to me, Kitty. I was very naive, dumb, an honestly creepy. I was obsessed with you as Adrien. I guess you just...made me happy. Really happy. I wanted to protect you, but I almost certainly wasn’t doing so in the best way. 

:( you deserved so much better than that, Adrien. I’d give you the world if I could. Luka is absolutely amazing and wonderful. He’s a good person to take care of you. Hopefully we can all improve our selves to hopefully be the best versions.. :3’

 

After reading the message, Adrien pulled Marinette into a hug. “We’ll always be here for each other, Mari.”

 

Marinette nodded.

 

Suddenly, the two found another figure wrapped around the both of them. 

 

“You gotta let me in you two.” Luka’s low voice chuckled. 

 

“Of course.” Adrien said in return with a laugh. 

 

“We’ll deal with Mullo in the morning, okay?” Adrien said with a yawn.

 

Both Marinette and Luka nodded.

 

“Yep.” Luka yawned. “In the morning.”

 


	2. Is he on drugs?

 

“Hey!” Mullo’s voice screamed. 

 

Adrien bolted awake. He was still sitting on the bench in the hall curled against Marinette and Luka, who were not awoken by Mullo’s voice.

 

“What?” Adrien hissed groggily.

 

“It’s now seven thirty in the morning and you never gave me a place to sleep! So I took the couch since Marinette left it.” She shrugged. “I ate all your strawberries last night so, get more.”

 

“It’s fucking early! Can we please still sleep?”

 

“Um, no! You’ve had plenty.” Mullo slapped Adrien on the head.

 

“Ow! What the fuck!” Adrien gently slipped out from Marinette and Luka. “Fine. I’ll get you something to eat. Jesus, you kwamis are always hungry even as humans.”

 

“It doesn’t go away!” Mullo cackled as her and Adrien walked down the hall. 

 

“Well it should.” Adrien grumbled. “Today, we’re going to test if you still have your powers.” He added.

 

“Oo Cool! I can probably still transform Marinette.”

 

“We’re gonna test that too.” Adrien replied. 

 

Mullo and Adrien had now made it to the kitchen. Well, Adrien was in the kitchen. Mullo was closer to the front door than the kitchen.

 

“Where you going TomCat? We’re going shopping!”

 

“What?! No! No we are not doing that. You’re gonna settle for blueberries.”

 

“Nope. We’re getting some strawberries. You go with me or I’ll steal your money and do it myself.”

 

Adrien let out a groan. “I really wish you would just listen. Ugh...whatever. I need to get dressed into new clothes and then shoot Mari and Luka a message, as well as inform Tikki so she can tell them.”

 

Mullo had a satisfied grin on her face. “Can we get waffles too?”

 

“Don’t push it.”

 

“Right.” Mullo pulled out two awkward finger guns to match her awkward grin.

 

///

 

Mullo had refused to leave the house in the kimono she was wearing, so she ended up wearing an old grey pair of overalls that fit Adrien when he was around thirteen, with an appropriate over sized white t-shirt underneath. He wasn’t quite sure why he still had those overalls, but was thankful in moments like this. The two were now at a small fresh grown foods stand that was placed outside.

 

“Get the large one! Ooo ooo ooo! Get three of the large ones!”

 

“I’m not made of money, Mullo.”

 

“Yes you are! You’re Adrien Agreste! You got over half of your dad’s fortune in court! Not sure why you’re still in an average apartment though.”

 

“Shut up.” Adrien sighed, shoving three large cartons of strawberries into his green bag. He pulled out a small handful of money, handing it to the sales person. Adrien and Mullo started away from the stand. Adrien bumped into Mullo, who had stopped for a reason unknown to him.

 

“Mullo why’d you-“

 

“Sshhhh we gotta get out of here!”

 

“Why?”

 

Mullo pointed her finger to a figure that was across the street. Okay, now he was panicking.

 

“M-Master Fu!”

 

“Mhm-hm.” She nodded with a gulp.

 

“I-I mean why so urgent though? I thought you said he wouldn’t recognize you!”

 

“Y-Yeah, yes true. But after saying that, I took into account how you acted at the restaurant last night. Our attitudes would totally make him suspicious! I don’t even know what he’s doing out, he doesn’t go in public very often!”

 

“Well, I guess this is a quite street.” Adrien shrugged with a nervous gulp. 

 

“If we leave now, we can get away without him noticing us. I mean it’d be kinda suspicious if he talked to you anyways, I mean even though HawkMoth is gone, it’s not like he’d want to give anything aw-“

 

“Adrien!” Master Fu called, waving.

 

“Oh my god is he on drugs..?” Mullo said with flat shock. 

 

“Well come on Mullo, let’s...lets go-go over to him...” Adrien pulled on Mullo’s arm, but she stayed still in place. “Mullo, if we act like this he’ll be suspicious.” He said through gritted teeth.

 

“I can’t help it!...I’m so glad my voice is different..” She squeaked. Adrien managed to un-tense up Mullo, and the two made their way to Master Fu.

 

“Hello Adrien, how are you?”

 

“I’m good, I’m good.” Adrien answered calmly with a nod of his head. So far so good. “How are uh...how are you?” Slightly worse, but you’re still fine.

 

“I’m fantastic. Me and Marianne feel safer seeing each other now, it’s great.” Master Fu smiled. He glanced around, comfortably seeing no one else close to them. “How are things going with Mullo?”

 

“They are going great. Absolutely squeakingly meowrvelous.” 

 

Master Fu chuckled. “That’s great. You know I was a little worried giving her out for a long period of time because well Mullo...she used to belong to a temporary guardian when there were still others awhile ago. She knows a few special tricks. I’m hoping she didn’t try any of them with Marinette. She’s there to be company, and just that. She can be a little mischievous, almost like Plagg. Oh-oh my I completely forgot you had someone else with you, she’s taller than me...”

 

“Thank you!” Mullo chirped, then shook out her head. “I-It’s okay I uh...Already knew! I’m Marinette’s cousin and I’m um staying over and I saw her talking with this floating rat. Then Plagg came out cause it turns out Adrien here was there too? Yeah uh, they explained it to me..like no more Hawk Moth so it’s n-not as dangerous...” Mullo laughed.

 

“Ah. It seems you’ve made good friends with Adrien. What is your name?”

 

“Uu-Melissa. I mean Melissa isn’t my real name it’s actually my middle name you see, but I liked it better than my first name so..”

 

Master Fu nodded. “I see. Well have a good day.” Master Fu nodded, and then slowly walked away.

 

“It wasn’t terrible....I mean it mostly certainly could have gone worse...” Mullo said with a shrug once Master Fu was completely gone. “I really hope Wayzz wasn’t with him..”

 

“We’ll just pray.” Adrien sighed.

 

///

 

Marinette’s eyes flowed pure white, then Mullo’s did. The two became the same white masses of light as the had previously, and formed together. The glowing mass turned into Multimouse once more.

 

“Oh thank god. Her transformation can still work.” Adrien let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Let’s just hope they don’t get stuck this time.” Tikki frowned.

 

“Yep.” Luka nodded. 

 

Multimouse picked up her phone from the coffee table, a buzz from it prompting her to do so. Her face filled with panicked worry. She faced the phone towards Luka, who made the same face as Multimouse did after reading it. “Master Fu wants to meet with all of us. He said make sure to bring Mullo.” Luka explained to Adrien.

 

“Fuck! Wh-when me and Mullo went out this morning, we saw Master Fu, and he called us over to talk to him. I really hope he didn’t suspect anything....” Adrien swallowed nervously. 

 

“Me too...! Oh I have no idea what Master Fu will do. He could take Mullo away from Marinette if he finds out she was tricking around with her special ability knowledge!” Tikki exclaimed. 

 

“When does he want to meet?” Adrien asked urgently.

 

Luka looked back over at the phone. “Tomorrow afternoon. So we have until then.”

 

“Alright, unfuse now.” Adrien said with a nod.

 

Multimouse became a glowing mass once again, then separated into two. Marinette’s reformed as normal, but Mullo’s was left lingering once again.

 

“Mullo?” Plagg asked. “You okay in there?”

 

“If she comes out as something else I swear.” Luka sighs. “Clearly she still has her abilities, so that’s good.

 

Mullo’s mass formed fully. Her human form showed before them. All five sighed.

 

“Marinette says, ‘damn it, I was really hoping fusing again would turn you back into a kwami’-“ Mullo was cut off. She turned into a glowing mass once more. Suddenly, she formed as a kwami once more. They all gasped in joy.

 

“You’re a Kwami again!” Tikki cheered.

 

“Wait so it just took me saying the words?” She turned to look at Adrien and Luka. “Oh god....oh...god...I was /really/ annoying last night wasn’t I....oh god what am I, Plagg?! Why did my behavior turn like that?!” She panicked. “I’m really sorry.”

 

“It’s probably the sudden changes of the body your in taking place.” Adrien shrugs.

 

Suddenly, Mullo glowed again, turning back into a human. “Fuck! So I can control when I turn back, but not when I turn into a human. So we’re still not in the clear....And I feel different again! Woo! Wait, not a good thing. Never mind. ‘Well hopefully we can find out by tomorrow..’ Yeah, I agree Mari.”

 

“For now how about we just um....relax a little bit.” Adrien suggested. 

 

“Marinette says she agrees.” Mullo translates. 

 

“Yeah, we need a little time to ourselves to relax.” Luka sighs. “Because tomorrow..well that’s gonna be stressful as hell.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do another part to this? Or you guys kinda just contempt with the unfinished style end. I need help oof. Also! Check my tumblr @snowypinkbunnies, I’ll have a drawing of Mullo up soon.


End file.
